


Just what did Hermione invite us to?

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Harry and Ron meet Hermione's parents.. and she has siblings?????Just thought it would be fun to write a Hermione/Tony sibling story. I like the dynamic so...If you want more, just leave a comment!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry and Ron walked down Grange Road. They were looking for Hermione's home.

All she told them was that it was a typical muggle home. Harry had the image of Privet drive.

Ron simply had no idea what it could possibly look like

. They were just walking and hoping Hermione would be outside waiting for them.

Suddenly, they heard screaming down the lane. Harry looked at Ron, “That's our Hermione.”

Ron nodded. The two of them walked down until they got to the house the screaming was in.

Walking up to the door, they heard her yell. “Mummy! Tony's being a bloody arse! He wants to scare my friends away!”

A male voice was heard, “I don't want to scare them away, Hermy. I want to tell them all about the precocious child you were!”

“Try it, You Neanderthal and I will break Jarvis.”

“Mummy! She's threatening Jarvis!!”

“Both of you, quiet down. Tony, no child stories. Hermione, NO threatening Jarvis!”

“Yes, Mummy.” the two echoed. 

Ron looked at Harry, “She has siblings?”

Harry shrugged, “Can't be as bad as yours. No offense.”

Ron looked at him, “You got a point there, mate.”

Harry knocked on the door, and the two heard a scream, “They're here!”

They heard two pair of footsteps running toward them. Looking at each other, they had fear in their eyes.

The door opened, and both looked up. They saw a clean shaven guy who bore a slight resemblance to Hermione.

He looked them over, and yelled “Hey Hermy. I think your friends are here.”

Ron raised an eyebrow, “Hermy? We called her that once and she sent stinging hexes for a week!”

The guy grinned, “She hates it. Most of it is my fault. I keep calling her that. I'm Tony, her older and smarter brother.”

SMACK! “You're not smarter than me, idiot.”

Hermione stood behind her brother, arm slowly lowering. Tony rubbed his head, “Damn, girl. You hit hard!”

Ron nodded, “tell me about it.”

Tony looked at them, “Well, come in. No sense standing around here. You still gotta meet Mummy and Dad.”

Harry had not said a word, he had lost his train of thought upon seeing Tony. Ron noticed and whispered, “See someone you like?”

Harry nodded. Ron smirked. Luckily the siblings had their back to them.

They followed Hermione and Tony inside. Harry closed the door behind them, and everyone entered a bright and airy living room.

Harry admired the room and noticed an older couple sitting side by side on a love seat.

Hermione smiled at her friends, “I want you to meet my parents, Amanda and Howard Granger.”

Harry smiled at them, Ron just nodded. Hermione looked at her parents and pointed to Harry, “This is Harry Potter. The redhead is Ronald Weasley.”

Tony pouted at his sister as Harry and Ron greeted their parents.

Hermione muttered, “you introduced yourself at the door.”

Tony muttered, “And you made me look like an idiot.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her brother, and saw his eyes wander to Harry. She hid a grin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The six of them sat around the living room, Hermione's parents and Tony getting to know Ron and Harry. Hermione had spoken of them a lot. Tony was surprised to hear how much Harry had been through in his short life. He realized his sister had also been through a lot as well. Amanda and Howard listened, and were amazed at the young trio in front of them.

Once the trio finished their stories, they listened as the Grangers told their own story. As Harry listened, he learned Tony was not a Granger, but a Stark. From what was explained, Amanda had carried Tony for her sister Maria when it was revealed Maria was barren. Maria's husband Howard Stark had wanted a child. So Amanda offered her womb to Maria and Howard. This was before Amanda had met her husband Howard Granger. Harry couldn't help but wonder how a pair of sisters met two men with the same first name. Amanda smirked as she explained the meeting.

Tony was snickering through the story. Soon as Amanda finished, a horrid beeping sounded throughout the house. Tony jumped and raced from the room. Harry and Ron looked confused but everyone else seemed to take it in stride.

“So now that your school adventures are over, any plans for the future?” Howard asked. Harry looked thoughtful, and Ron seemed determined. Ron spoke up, “I'm going to become an Auror.”

Seeing the look of confusion on the muggle's faces, Both Harry and Hermione said, “Wizard cop”

The Grangers understood. Ron looked at them, “wizard cop?”

Harry looked at his friend, “They aren't magical. We have to explain in muggle terms, Ron.”

Ron nodded sagely. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Harry looked at them, “Originally I planned to do the same as Ron, but now i'm contemplating something different.”

Ron nodded. Hermione was surprised he wasn't angry. Soon there was a deep discussions on the difference in law enforcement in both worlds. The Grangers could see Ron would make a good Auror. Amanda could tell Harry would make a good teacher or doctor, but she'd wait to see what he choose.

Tony came in as they finished the discussion. “Well, Wizards and family, I have to return to New York. Work calls. Not surprised, who can live without Tony Stark!”

Hermione rolled her eyes then heard a yelp. When she looked around, she found her brother sitting on the floor rubbing his sore butt, and Harry had a look on his face that told her he did it. She looked at him, and he just looked innocent. She looked at her brother, “What happened, Tony?”

“Something swept under my feet and made me fall,” he pouted. Suddenly he was floating in the air. The three magicals were trying to hide their snickers, as well as the Grangers. Tony glared around, “PUT ME DOWN!”

Ron looked at him, “Why? You look fine where you're floating.”

Tony saw the three did not had wands out. “Wait a minute, None of you have those wand things out!”

Harry grinned, “Men with rather large egos need a reality check every once in a while.”

Hermione grinned at him, “Or a good slap upside the head, eh?”

“When have I ever had a large ego, Hermy?”

“All the blasted time, idiot.”

Amanda grinned, “Now children, Please put Tony down and remember our manners.”

She could see that Hermione's friends were fighting laughter. Just then a musical chime went off, and Harry pulled out his wand. “I'm sorry, This is important. Excuse me.”

With that, Harry walked out the front door and closed it. Tony watched him go, pouting. Hermione sighed, “Being the most famous man in the wizarding world is taking a toll on Harry. We have to convince him to get away and relax, Ron.”

Ron nodded, “But how when he is the most stubborn of the three of us?”

Hermione shrugged. She saw Tony's mind working, “Maybe my brother has an idea?”

 


End file.
